The Biochemistry/Genetics Core will provide all biochemical assessments except insulin and glucose, which will be done in the laboratory of Dr. Richard Surwit, PI of Project 2 and the lipid panel that will be done by a commercial laboratory. The Biochemistry Core will be used for determination of neuroendocrine measures, platelet aggregation and transporter function measures, inflammatory markers for Project 1 and neuroendocrine assessments for Project 3. It will also do the DNA extractions and genotyping for all projects.